Never Say Never
by HollandWrights
Summary: Sakura is all grown up now, and taking matters into her own hands. Will Kakashi be able to resist under the temptations! KXS pairing. Lots of lemons :D
1. Chapter 1

Sakura X Kakashi

**PLEASE READ:**

This is a story about love, life, and fantastic sex between two extraordinary people/ one of my fav pairings. If you are NOT mature enough to read this than please don't because there Will be lemony goodness in later chapters. Also, if you do not like this pairing, but you DO like my writing, please note that I do accept commissions and suggestions for any other stories and/or pairings, just leave them in the comments or send me a message. Alrighty! Now on with the show!

Disclaimer: All the usual schtuff. I Do Not own NARUTO, or any of the characters, all I own is this plot, my laptop, and the clothes on my back...

...oh, and these goldfish*!

*nom nom nom...

ENJOY :)

* * *

She spotted him from across the room. He was sitting at the bar with his back turned to the room. It was dark, hot, and muggy in the crowded club.

She would never have expected to see him here...

There were bodies pressed and jammed against each other- a complicated mix of strangers and lovers, all grinding together in one pulsing beat that kept time with the unsettling rhythm of the music that was streaming from the DJ's speakers.

Sakura had a nervous and sick feeling in the very depths of her stomach. She looked across the room at him from where she had been simultaneously dancing, and seducing everyone who looked at her. And _everyone_ looked at her.

But who could stop themselves?Her long light pink hair was enough to make heads turn... and once you looked you were caught in the soulful deep green of her eyes. Her body was all tight muscles and creamy white skin- and when she twisted and thrust her hips with the music, every man was helplessly, instantly, and irreversibly in want of her.

You could almost taste the lust in the air, it being as thick and tangible as the sweat forming on her brow.

Yes, every man wanted her. But she would bet her life that no man wanted her as badly as she needed _him. _And he was sitting right there. Right across the room. She knew what she was about to do... and that was what gave her such a unsettling feeling.

But she couldn't help herself. Her skin was tingling- itching in anticipation. It was like the music that possessed her and took over her body when she danced, was even now still controlling her. With every beat of the base she inched a little bit across the room, invisible fingers pulling invisible strings, egging her on.

She could feel her need for him grow with every step closer she took towards him. She could feel it coiling in the pit of her stomach, like a dangerous snake. So ready to strike with its deadly blow.

Finally, she made her way through the mass of bodies and simmered up to the bar as gracefully as she could in her aroused state. She hopped up on to the recently vacated stool right next to him, conveniently bumping her knee against his.

She knew he knew that she was already there, but she wanted to make a physical connection, a simple little "look at me", just incase he was planning on ignoring her presence.

"Hey Kakashi" she said, her voice deep and sexy from the mixture of alcohol and arousal. "I didn't expect to bump into you here." He didn't respond right away and she stared nervously at his drink. After a few seconds of waiting, he finally turned to look at her, his visible eye already crinkled up in a smile. "Hello Sakura." He opened his eye and she gazed up at him.

Their eyes met and her brain sizzled with overwhelming electricity. Her legs shook in excitement. She wasn't nervous anymore. It was a full five seconds before he tore his eye out from under her heated look, and gestured to the crowd, clearing his throat. "Uhm, yes well... Genma dragged me along." He answered an unasked question. "Oh yes I'm sure." Sakura ordered a shot of Tequila from the bar tender, and then started to pull at a loose thread that was hanging off of the long sleeves of his undershirt/mask combo.

She noticed his knee begin to jiggle. Sakura couldn't tell if she was making him uncomfortable or not. But that was impossible! The infamous Copy Ninja could not be fazed. And she seriously doubted her presence was having any kind of effect on him whatsoever. Either way, that was not the kind of reaction she wanted to elicit from him.

Sakura looked up at him again. He was looking at her. It was now or never. _Just do it already!_ A new song began to play, one she danced to often, and a coy smile played at her full lips. "_Kakashi?"_ He looked at his drink, it was empty and he frowned.

The bar tender brought her drink. He watched her as she licked her hand and poured salt on it. "Yes Sakura?" he said it cheerfully, completely unawares at the gravity of what was about to happen. Sakura took back her shot, licked the salt off her hand and stuck her lemon wedge in her mouth. She pulled out the lemon and licked her lips. "I love this song!" she said with a smile. Sakura batted her eyes at him, "Come dance with me."

She was not asking, she was telling.

* * *

Ok everyone! tell me what you think so far and I will be uploading more soon! All comments and criticisms are accepted and appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

"How did you even hear about this place?" They stood in the dwindling line to get into the club. Genma just raised his eyebrows casually and said with the slightest smirk "Oh, I heard Ino and _Sakura_ talk about coming here earlier today..." Genma looked just a little to pleased with himself.

Kakashi stepped out of the cramped side alley and in through the small door of the sweltering pre-screening room of the club, as calm and unaffected as he could possibly be in a situation like this. He didn't think this was a good idea.

Normally when he went out it was either by himself or with a few old team members to go drinking at a (mostly quiet) seedy bar. Tonight though, Genma had ambushed him and forced him to come along to this newly opened dance club. Strictly for ninja only, the club didn't even have a name (_he_ hadn't even heard about it until a few hours ago).

A very large man in very tiny shirt watched as he and Genma stood there expectedly.

The man opened a black door for them that connected to a hallway and Kakashi walked through, Genma close behind. And as they walked further down the hallway they could begin to feel the pulsing beat of music lightly shake through the walls.

And then as they walked through the final set of doors they were blasted by the throbbing, loud music, flashing strobe lights and the massive amount of people crammed into the seemingly small space.

Genma clapped Kakashi on the shoulder and took off to the dance floor- no doubt to pray on someone drunk and easy. Kakashi spotted the bar and headed for the booze. On the outside he was calm and unaffected as he sat down on an empty stool, but in his mind he was struggling. He ordered a double jack and coke from the bartender. He needed a drink bad. _I can't believe he dragged me here. Im going to kill him. Now all I'm going to be thinking about is Sakura in a tight dress, shaking around and restraining myself from-_ His mind stood still as he saw a flash of pink out of his peripheral vision...and then felt her knee drag against his leg as she sat down in the place next to him. "Hey Kakashi, I didn't expect to see you here." _Shit. _Her voice seemed to be dripping in lust filled agony and all he wanted to do was drag her into the nearest corner and take over her whole being. _Calm down._ he thought to himself to just _calm down. _ He needed to pretend like everything was normal. He scrunched up his face in his best one-eyed smile and turned towards her. "Hello Sakura." He thought he sounded normal enough...and then he opened his eye. His voice and his breath were both caught in his throat and he couldn't move. There she was, so close to him, her large green eyes staring at him-hypnotizing him. Her long bright hair was curled and strewn and wild from dancing...and _that dress._ Whoever made that dress was personally responsible for the torture he felt. It was very short and very low cut. He couldn't tell if it was dark green or black because of the lighting, but he didn't really give a damn. He thought he was staring inappropriately long and he couldn't remember if she had asked him a question or not. "Ah, yes well...Genma dragged me along." He answered blindly. "Oh yes I'm sure." She looked into his eyes and it was all he could do not to explode. She ordered a shot of tequila and then started to play with a loose thread on his shirt. She wasn't even touching him and he was getting aroused. He didn't understand how she could affect him like this. He was staring at her as she was looking at his loose thread and twirling it between her fingers, and was trying to come up with the best way to dismiss himself and leave the club altogether- when she cooed his name in an all to tempting way. "_Kakashi?"_ He looked to his drink, seeking assistance in avoiding her inevitable questions. It was empty. He needed to leave _now. _He turned to her to say goodbye and was frozen by the sight of her tong gliding across her hand. Swallowing hard, he answered "Yes Sakura?" He looked at her and was mesmerized as he watched her lick salt from her hand - and wished she was licking something else. Mesmerized, he watched as she took back her shot and sucked on that lemon- and wished she was sucking on something else. He looked to her full lips and knew her mouth would taste like tequila if he bent over and claimed it with his own. "I love this song!" She smiled and he was pulled out of his fantasy and back into the noisy club. _Oh Kami._ He knew what was about to happen. Sakura gazed up at him through long dark lashes and he knew he couldn't say no. "Come dance with me." He couldn't have said no even if she had asked. But she wasn't asking, she was telling.


End file.
